Maneuvers
Characters can try and use different Maneuvers when the usual walking and running is not enough. Dashing Dashing is a Quick Action Maneuver that allows character to move in a straight line for the additional distance equal to 1/2 Speed. It requires passing an appropriate Skill Check. Failure means that the character is able to move only 1 step in the chosen direction before stumbling and going Prone, ending the Turn. Dashing doesn't spend Speed, but each subsequent Dash will be made with a cumulative 1/2 penalty that also extends to other Maneuvers. There is also additional penalty for having Armor on the legs (or other means of locomotion used for Dashing be it wings or tail) that amounts to -10 for each 5 points of Armor. Dashing as the Major Action allows substituting Brawn Check for a Skill Check. Jumping Jumping is a Minor Action Maneuver that allows character to fly in a straight line for the additional distance equal to 1/4 Speed. This horizontal distance can be also increased by 1 for each step passed in a straight line in the direction of a Jump,' '''but cannot exceed 1/2 of the character's '''Speed'. Jumping requires passing an appropriate Skill Check. Failure means that the character is able to fly only 1 step in the chosen direction before falling down and going Prone, ending the Turn. Jumping '''doesn't spend '''Speed, but each subsequent Jump '''will be made with a cumulative 1/2 penalty that also extends to other '''Maneuvers. There is also additional penalty for having Armor on the legs (or other means of locomotion used for Jumping '''be it arms or tail) that amounts to -10 for each 5 points of '''Armor. Jumping as Major Action allows substituting Brawn Check for a Skill Check. Acrobatics Acrobatics is a set of different Quick Actions that allow the character to move in a different ways. It requires passing an appropriate Skill Check with cumulative penalty for performing subsequent Acrobatics that also extends to other Maneuvers. Failure means that the character stumbles and goes Prone, ending the Turn. There is also additional penalty for having Armor on the legs (or other means of locomotion used for Acrobatics '''be it arms or legs) that amounts to -10 for each 5 points of '''Armor. Performing Acrobatics as Major Action allows substituting Knack Check for a Skill Check. Hopping Hopping allows the character to move over an obstacle. It is made with a penalty of -10 for Small obstacles, -20 for Medium and -40 for Large. Sliding Sliding '''allows the character to move through an opening. It is made with a penalty of -10 for '''Large openings, -20 for Medium and -40 for Small. Springing Springing allows the character to Stand up from a Prone or Sitting position. It is made with a penalty of -10 for Prone and -5 for Sitting. Tumbling Tumbling allows the character to Dodge over the enemy. It also allows to Dodge without moving. Wall Running Wall Running allows the character to move over the wall horizontally or vertically for a distance equal to 1/4 Speed. It is made with a penalty of -20. Wall Jumping Wall Jumping allows the character to jump off an obstacle such as wall, moving in the opposite direction for a distance equal to 1/2 of the character's Strength. It is made with a penalty of -30. Controlled Falling Controlled Falling allows the character to move 1 step while Falling '''or '''Jumping, changing direction or increasing/decreasing speed of the fall. This Maneuver also allows to choose which body parts will recieve damage from the fall or to Dive into water. It is made with a penalty of -30. Category:Game Mechanics